Embodiments relate to wireless earbuds. More particularly, embodiments relate to utilizing multiple individual wireless earbuds to produce audio from one or more common audio sources.
Users of audio sources, such as personal audio and communications devices, typically use some form of a headset or earbud in order to maintain privacy and/or to avoid annoying bystanders. Initially, earbuds and headsets required a wired connection to the audio source. However, earbuds and headsets have advanced so that the ultimate connection to the audio source may be wireless. Users often prefer a wireless earbud because there is little structure to wear, and, in some cases, the earbud may be nearly unnoticeable while being worn.
While wireless earbuds are becoming commonplace as users desire handsfree operation and no clutter from wires, there are drawbacks. For example, users are restricted to a single wireless earbud, and hence sound only in one ear, if all wires are to be avoided. If users want audio from a common source in both ears, then the user must sacrifice some of the benefits of being entirely wireless since stereo earbuds are linked by a wired connection to a common controller box that maintains the wireless connection to the audio source.